galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
407326161.edited
CHAPTER 3 SMELTER MOONS “Well, we are well past GalNet range .” Circuit said sitting behind his console. He had insisted to come along, as this was a real Karthanian freighter and not my own marvelous ship disguised as one. I had contemplated taking the Tigershark, as the Janus mask could have been easily adjusted, but I wanted Har-Hi to have all its resources available, as I was convinced he had to face more than just old-fashioned atomic bombs. “Might be as well, Mr.Circuit. It will prevent me to call back every five minutes and give Har-Hi the impression I am second guessing everything.” Narth quite fascinated with his first real disguise said. ”I am certain this is what he feels you are doing, regardless of you being able to call.” “This is a strange thing to say, Mr.Narth, I have full confidence in him and every one of my crew. He is not just my friend, but my XO. I am certain he will do just fine.” “I share your confidence in him, but I also know him. He looks up to you and will question his decisions, hoping the results will please you. It appears this is the case with almost every one of your crew." I silently sighed and hoped Har-Hi would not be hampered by that. “Almost?" "I am not prying into the minds of Union citizens, I am making this observation based on comments and my familiarity with a person. I am not familiar enough with many of our crew to make this judgment on everyone." "I see, Mr. Narth." Then I leaned forward in my command seat. "How long till we reach that first smelter moon?” Mao in his Oghr disguise checked his readouts and said.”Twenty-two hours, Captain.” “I was under the impression those moons were close.” Circuit responded. “They are for the Tigershark, even for the Silver Streak, but this bucket does not have ISAH pods and in Union terms, we are crawling.” Sobody, who had been to the Smelter Moons before was also part of my team said. “What are we doing when we reach it?” “Destroy any means of long-range communication, free the slaves and go back.” —“”— The truth was, I did not have a detailed plan. I knew too little about the actual conditions on these Smelter Moons, despite the detailed descriptions of those who had been there before. None of the reports and descriptions were recent and conditions could have changed, but I had a shipload of former slaves, Ithe rebels and ten of my marines. Not to mention Narth, Mao, Krabbel, Xon, Roghor, and Sobody. The last twenty-one hours had passed without any incident. We were now in Karthanian space and had noticed a few sensor contacts, but none changed course, hailed us or paid any interest in us. Mel, the human boy and both his Dai friends came on the bridge. Mel stared at the viewer, the star Liprois now prominent and at its center. It was a Karthanian system and contained three of the Smelter Moons, one of which was called Olx and our intended destination. He had the youthful features of a human male who seemed to be not even twenty years of age, yet there was also the uncanny appearance of an old man in his facial features. His eyes had the haunting expression of someone who had seen the worst. Having heard his story, I was convinced he did. “We are almost there are we not?” He asked. “Yes, less than 50 minutes and we will reach Olx.” Grtonner, the Karthanian now also appeared. He had dressed into a pink and red uniform like outfit, with finger thick swirling seams all around his upper torso. Before I could ask, he said. “This is a guild member costume, most of the guards are Oghr and to them, we look alike. None of them will dare ask me for credentials. I had planned to do something even before you arrived and help my friends to escape the smelter moon.” --””-- The entire region of space was in a state of panic. The Togar mobilized every resource and ship. All nine shattered kingdoms, even the Orkh-Oghr who usually considered themselves the strongest species, tried to remember if there was anything they did in the recent past making them the target of this unprecedented display of military might. The Oghr troops that weren't lost were recalled and Karthania received an apology from the Oghr king that there was no military unit to be spared at the moment. Admiral Stahl’s suggestion to show a “little” strength in that previously neglected region of space was overwhelmingly approved by the Assembly and by Assembly decision received additional assets and directives. What was originally planned to be a joint military exercise with the Nul, was now a full-blown military expedition. The Assembly expressly authorized the Fleet to engage Dai, Shiss raiders, known slavers, pirates and independent planets that were known to be hideouts or safe harbors for criminals. Union media called it the Day of Reckoning, as this region was technically an extension of Freespace, but not part of the official treaty. Both Karthania and Togr were well known to trade Human slaves. The Togar queen, the Karthanians and the Kermac had sent envoys to the Assembly after reports of the tremendous armada traveling in their general direction spread like wildfire across the region. The senior envoy of the Togar was first and called before, the Assembly. While she was the sister of the queen and used to vast power, she felt insignificant and small as she stood at the so-called Focus center of the Assembly sphere. All reports she had heard and seen about the Union paled in comparison of the real thing. Nothing in all her life had prepared her for the splendor of Pluribus Unum or the immense battleships that escorted the Togar ship. And now she stood at that center inside the Assembly sphere and it was the most frightful experience in all her life. The inside walls of this immense sphere were lined with many thousands upon thousands of alcoves and each contained the representative of a Union members society. As she looked around, she corrected herself. Not thousands, but tens of thousands. This immense hall; it's apex twelve thousand meters above and it's nadir at the same distance below her, was èerily quiet. The air was cool and free, of any scent. The atmosphere of it all was almost religious and one could almost physically feel the true power of the Union, especially standing here on an almost invisible, shimmering energy platform, at its very center. This spot so she had learned only moments ago was called the Focus. And the focus she was, of trillions of eyes staring at her, from the alcoves as well as of the many Union citizens that had turned in on GalNet. A laughable, weak Holdian, a member of a species she considered nothing more than a source of tasteful snacks, stood on a force field platform hovering not far from her. The Holdian wore a roble like garment and this rodent vermin was obviously neither impressed nor afraid of her. She raised her voice.” I am Kulai, sister of the Queen of Togr. I demanded to see a diplomatic representative of the Union. I did not expect to come before this collection of...beings. I also care not to be in the presence of a minuscule rodent. Have you not a more impressive species?” The Holdian, for some reason, was able to look at her in the most arrogant fashion, despite his small stature and alien face. “You are seeing the diplomatic representation of the United Stars of the Galaxies, Togar. The Union has done away with special diplomats and ambassadors. Every Union citizen is an ambassador and every Union citizen has a right to decide what contracts, treaties, and decisions are made on behalf of the Union. Your government sent you with a request or a message. Now deliver it. You are an envoy, disrespect me again and I shall see if there is human or Holdian DNA in your digestive tract and we simply hang you for murder.” The Holdian hovered a little closer. “I may be a minuscule rodent by nature, but I am the duly elected Speaker of the Assembly and by this grace and calling, my little voice resonates the will and resolve of the Union. You are not Union and thus I will overlook your first insult. Stature and size mean little in our beloved Union. Be it Camogi or Bandrupo, we are all Union Citizen and that means everything to us.” He mimicked the gesture of her. “Now state your business.” She straightened her stance and said. “It has come to our attention that there is an armada of Union and Nul origin moving into space that is not Union and will be within range of the Togr realm in only weeks at the current speed. We demand to know your intentions. Is this a prelude to war?” An alcove was painted with a spotlight and a white Nogoll was getting up. His voice was not amplified yet she was sure everyone could hear it. “I am the chairman of the security council to the assembly and I will answer your question.” Of all being, she thought it was an insult well planned to have her addressed by a Nogoll. Togar disliked most other beings, but the Nogoll especially. These beings only redemption was their excellent taste. The Nogoll spoke. “The constant threat of war between the Union and the Nul has ended and our joint governments decided to demonstrate our cooperation to all societies that our focus and energies are no longer directed against each other. Our Union has never started a war, but you may take the following resolution to your Queen. This Assembly is tired of hearing the laments of family members who lost loved ones to slavers and knowing they ended up on Togar markets to be purchased and devoured. Should our fleet come across a vessel of any nation or society that carries Union citizens against their will, it will be considered an act of war and the commanding officer of that Armada has the full authority to retaliate with all force. These are the instructions this Assembly gave to our Spatial Navy ratified by a Union-wide vote.” The Togar envoy, of course, knew there were many Togar ships in space and some had humans destined for Togr aboard. She also had no illusions what such a declaration would mean.” “This is not space claimed by the Union or anyone and whatever business our vessel have or whatever freight they carry is not of Union concern. There are other societies that feel equally strong about this situation.” The light singled out another alcove. The Togar gasped as she noticed a Xandrao. The bovine shaped representative had a clearly amused tone in his deep voice. “The Togar openly hinted of war against the Xandrao for many decades. The Togar never talked or cared about others and now you invoke notions of common interests with others? The envoys of Karthania are right behind you and so is the delegation of the Kermac. Let us hear from them if they indeed declare to be allies of Togr and deny us the right to do whatever we want in unclaimed space, including protecting the fundamental rights and safety of our citizens, which includes Xandrao.” The Kermac envoy stepped forward. “The Circle of wizards and the Grand Wizard of Kermac and in extension the Galactic Council is satisfied with the explanation for the Union maneuvers. We disagree on much, but slavery and related practices are not among the subjects we oppose the Union.” The Karthanian also spoke. “There are no Karthanian ships or interests past our sphere. We do not welcome Union ships within our borders, but what they do beyond is not of Karthanian concern.” The Togar envoy bowed slightly. “I shall take this to the Queen and extend my thanks to the Assembly and the Union for receiving us.” The Nogoll was not finished and addressed the Karthanian."No Karthanian product will be allowed to cross into Union space. No Karthanian trader or any other associates of yours will be allowed to do business within Union space. Union Banks will cease to accept Katris and freeze all credit assets held by Karthanians. You make products using Union citizens as slaves until we have clear and convincing evidence that this is no longer the case, these sanctions will remain in place." The Karthanian was unprepared for this."This is unprecedented, we always were allowed to do business with you." "Are you denying that Union citizens are bought and put to slave labor by your society?" "I am not aware of this practice. An investigation will be conducted if your accusations are true." A thin female got up."Then it will come to no surprise to you that we also conduct an investigation and if this Assembly receives any confirmed report of any Union slaves within Karthanian space, I assure you our battleships will care not if they are welcome or not." --””-- OLX “I thought the Trash Island on Sin 4 was hell,” I said while looking over the truly depressing landscape that presented itself on our viewer as we descended towards the landing field. "But this place takes the cake." Our hail had been answered by an automated system that gave us landing permission. No one actually bothered to contact us. The surface, as far I could see was covered by industrial buildings. Not shiny, new or clean but dark, covered with sud and grime, belching out of a forest of smokestacks. There was nothing alive out there, the only bright colors were projected by the many fires and smelter pits. This place was indeed a moon and it was in orbit around a similar dirty looking rock planet. The fourth one counting from the local sun. Mel sighed.”I never thought I would see this again.” Mar-To the older of the two Dai said. “Welcome to Olx.” Moments later we touched down and I saw a group of Oghr approaching from a nearby building. They all carried prods and whips. Two of them guided a hover platform between them, loaded with arrestor cables and neck rings. Another being emerged from that building and it was riding some sort of small personal flyer. The being was a Karthanian and dressed just like Grtonner. Along with Grtonner and the others, we went down into the Cargo hold. There was no stench this time and the cages were not locked and filled with former slaves and Ithe. The boarding ramp lowered with a high pitched whine. It hadn’t even opened all the way as the local Karthanian swooped in and landed his little bike sized craft more or less right before me. “Get your cargo out on the double, there is lots of work and this is most likely the last batch we get from Itheamh.” I asked. “How come? We are loaded to the brim, but there are ten thousands more to be transferred.” “You stupid Thauran wench, you and your crew will be lynched if you go back. The Drak are no longer in control and there won’t be any Oghr armies to restore order.” “What splendid news indeed. I guess my friends worked even faster than I could have hoped for.” The Karthanian was too alien for me to really judge his reaction, but I doubted he felt very good as he saw the cages opening and instead of naked slaves, a stream of beings armed to the teeth. It took less than five minutes, the local Karthanian and his Oghr overseers were now inside the cages, still not locked, because none of them would ever move on its own again. I wanted to do it subtle and with as much stealth as possible, but unlike my friends the fighters I had brought along did not listen to my commands, were unstoppable and swarmed like a host of demons out the ship and inside the building. I cursed myself for not anticipating that. I was used to Union soldiers and the fleet. They might have accepted my command authority back on Itheamh especially with Ninety there, but despite my yelling and warning, they had simply ignored me, screaming with unbridled anger and emotions. I realized I was not as experienced as I wanted to believe I was. Narth popped out of thin air right next to me, still holding what was technically my TKU. It's discharging ring glowing bright red. “One hopes you have another energy pack. I depleted this one.” I handed him one of my spares and asked. “Your psionics don’t work here?” “I just located you and teleported right next to you, giving evidence that the crude Psionic dampening they do use here is not effective at all. Thus this evidence should answer your question.” “First the bunch of ex-slaves ignores me and then my best friend decides to point out my stupid question. I doubt no one ever pointed that out to Stahl.” “I depleted the weapons energy to melt the local communication facilities and decided to use it to discourage the local operators from preventing me doing this. I never used a TKU outside of mandatory training or at power setting twelve.” I rushed inside the building complex, with Narth still next to me. Since Narth had my blaster, I carried a Karthanian line bolter, which was more or less a copy of the Kermac main sidearm. It was nowhere near Union TKUs but so far there was nothing to shoot. There were mangled and torn bodies of overseers everywhere. I said to Narth. “You do know this is one of the old style TKUs, right and level 12 is enough to fell attacking Y’All under shields.” “I am aware of this now and one is revising his opinion about weapons, they are useful indeed.” The building was clearly some sort of slave training and induction facility, with rows of concrete benches, attached shackles and a huge view screen. The screen was smashed, and so was everything breakable in sight. The rear of the hall featured four open cage style elevators. All four shafts were leading down. Just as we reached the shafts, a blood-curdling war cry came from below. It seemed hundreds of voices, all at once. The cry was in Dai Than and meant vengeance. “Can you get us down there?” I finished the word ‘there’ while my surroundings had changed already. We were on a metal walkway, with a perforated floor. To the right countless rows of prison like cells, the doors open. To the left an immense chasm of many hundred meters. I counted 25 tiers with the same long rows of slave cells. At the ground floor, which seemed an area where slaves were fed as I deducted from the tables and demolished serving counters. Dead, mangled and charred bodies of overseers, guards, and a few slaves were strewn everywhere. As I looked up, I saw more rows of cells. “How many slaves did they keep here?” “In this facility, approximately 25,000. The slave population of this moon numbers 6.5 million according to their computronic records.” “Six point five... million?” It began to dawn at me just how stupid I really was. I cursed silently as my impulsive action to leave my own ship light years away, not even with a real plan. Especially not wasting a single thought on the actual extent of my actions. --””-- It was over sooner than expected but still took over a day. The Smelter moon Olx had fallen. I learned there had been just a little over one hundred thousand guards and overseers. In itself a big number, but not enough to quell a full-blown slave revolt, supported by an army of ten thousand armed and angry ex-slaves. Narth and Circuit had not only disabled the moon’s communication facilities but disabled the computronic systems that governed the automated slave worker containment and control systems. Without control over the punishment collars, sentry guns and force field curtains the guards stood no chance. Among the slaves were more than eight thousand Dai, even some of them had been born on the moon they fought with a veracity that was frightening. The moon itself was a sizeable celestial body without a breathable atmosphere, very low temperatures, and nothing even remotely in terms of native life. The actual smelter and factory complex was a sprawling city-sized compound with most of it deep underground. The guards and overseers, for the most part, didn’t seem to live in conditions much better than the slaves, in a forcefield and sentry gun protected part of this city-sized factory. Only the small portion of Karthanian managers and engineers lived in relatively good conditions, but still in rather depressing surroundings. Just like on Itheamh there were vast fields of shipwrecks and mountain-sized heaps of stacked scrap pieces. Simple warehouses were filled with salvaged parts, plastics, spaceship parts, and large container sized crates with waste materials. I stood in the heavily damaged office of the Smelter Moon manager. He was one of the few survivors. Most guards had found their fate thrown in the huge smelter furnaces that gave this moon its name. With me were Narth, Sobody, Xon, and the Dai, Mar-To. The Karthanian manager was wounded and beaten up. He wore crude applied bandages and a blinking slave collar around his rigid neck. He had not spoken a single word so far. Grtonner came in, wearing his Guild member costume, this time the manager reacted. “Traitor! Wearing the regalia of a guild master and collaborating with Xenos, is even more offensive than what has been done to this facility of the Hull Builders. That you are a slave worker, freed by this scum from Itheamh is obvious but where did you get these garments of an Engine Builder?” “They were bestowed to me. I am Grtonner Icylemh, the rightful Guild Master of the Engine Builders. Yes, I have been a slave on this moon, many years ago. Sent here in bonds and in shame, betrayed by your master. We freed many thousand Karthanians today, all sent here for voicing their content and opposition against the dictatorship that holds our proud and ancient civilization hostage for so long. In your slave pens and in all my years of exile, I found friends among those called Xenos. The reign of the Hull Builders is about to end and the First Engineer will punish you all for what you did.” The smelter moon manager was clearly shocked, more so than by his recent ordeal. It was even obvious to me. “This can’t be! Grtonner Icylemh has been killed, thrown into the smelters. Your name is forbidden to be mentioned.” Then the manager laughed in the strange way Karthanians laughed. “You failed to wake the Engineer back then and it sealed your fate when you attempted it. This is just one moon, there are many. What chances do you have against mighty Karthania?” “One moon yes, the first to fall. I returned from the dead and Karthania will not fall, but soon be free again.” Mar-To stepped up to the manager. “You should be concerned what will happen to Karthania when the tribes learn about your dealings with Cam Elf-Na.” Mar-To held up a control device and pressed a red colored stud. The manager screamed and collapsed. Mar-To spat and hissed “This is for my mother, you had pushed into the compactor.” While I should not have let it happen, I did not stop him. I knew how he felt, I too saw my mother killed. I sighed and turned. “Now what? We have millions of slaves and I am sure Karthania will investigate why one of their moons suddenly fell silent.” Sobody pointed towards the viewport. “We captured fourteen Ore and scrap transporters. We have enough cargo space to transport them back to Itheamh. It will be crowded and there won’t be food or much water, but I am sure the former slaves will manage for the two days the trip will last.” Grtonner flicked his black tongue and said. “Why stop here? There are two more smelter moons in this system. We have an army fired up for revenge. It will take Karthania weeks before they react and without Oghr troops, not even able to react at all.” “I have a mission and a Ship. This excursion was more foolish on my part than I realized.” Narth said.”I recall General Cherubim saying: Nation building is very difficult, rarely successful and opens a can of worms of problems. “ “I recall that too, and Har-Hi warned me as well.” He seemed oblivious to the effects his words had as he said.”It might also help to recall the words of The Eternal Warrior as he said: Once you get things like that started it is very hard to find a good place to stop and once events are in motion, be prepared to see them through to the end. You decided to help and that is commendable, but that means you are in charge and responsible for the entire show.” Narth not only recalled word for word but somehow managed to say them with the same tone and voice of Admiral Stahl. Narth put his hand on my shoulder. “I am not oblivious to your emotions. I recalled these words to give you strength and confidence, as the Admiral always seemed to evoke in you.” “It did not work this time, my friend. I have to admit I am out of my league.” “Erica, he gave you his approval to see it through and he promised to help. I am sure he is doing just that and just now. The ship is in good hands and I have confidence in you to make the right decisions.” “This time it was not Stahl.” I gave him a thankful look. I turned to the others and said. “This is what we do…” --””-- ITEAMH Shea was suddenly in command. With Narth being the third in command gone with the captain, she was now in charge of the ship. Something she never envisioned to come to pass. With her emotions still heavy on the loss of Har-Hi, she had returned to the ship and wanted Elfi to make contact with Command. Elfi, holding the Conn had teary eyes while she gave her report.”The local news are all abuzz about the tremors, they were recorded as a magnitude 4 quake. The remaining Drak leadership has openly invited the Instigators for a meeting under the flag of truce.” Shea almost flew to her science console, linked her battered science scanner. “SHIP, help me to analyze my last scans. The energy being used a trans-dimensional portal to come here, maybe Har-Hi used it to escape the destruction.” Shea then tried to pull herself together. She was in charge now and the captain would be back soon, expecting her to have everything under control. “ Thank you, Ms. Petetis, please establish a connection to command. I must inform them and ask for instructions.” “Aye, Ms. Schwartz.” Ensign Fivcheer now acting as OPS officer said. ”Lt. Schwartz we have a visitor requesting to be admitted aboard.” Shea was distraught by the recent events and snapped. “Tell them we don’t accept any visitors right now and we are very busy.” Just then Hans called, he was still at the site and Elfi patched him on the Bridge viewer. “Lt. Schwartz, I have important news.” Shea wanted to dismiss the distraction as she went over her data, but she was no longer just the science officer, but also the acting commanding officer. “Please be quick. Mr.Neugruber. I have important data to analyze.” “Ma’am. Starman Suit and Three-Four managed to create a passage to the underground chamber. It is not collapsed, like the rest of the underground facilities. The place has a neutronium laced protective shell and we managed to locate the entrance. We found Lt. Hi’s TKU but nobody or any remains. That gateway this creature has used is also still there and Tyron thinks there is an advanced computronic type system operating it.” “I am on my way!” A new voice joined in. It came from the IST. “Do I have permission to come aboard?” They all turned as Stahl walked past the Nav Tank and onto the bridge. Shea could not help but feel relieved. Somehow everything would turn out alright, the Eternal Warrior was here. “Permission granted, Sir.” “That you are busy, I can understand. That I was denied access, however, is a new one.” She glared at Lt. Fivcheer and said.”I apologize, Sir. I did not know it was you.” “Well thankfully this is the weirdest ship in the fleet and your AI granted me access.” SHIP said. “Sir, I take full responsibility.” “Never mind SHIP. you are as I understand an officer and carry rank and an officer can and must evaluate every order given. I am actually impressed.” He stepped before the command chair with a stern face, but his eyes reflected kindness and compassion. “Lt. Schwartz please give me a full report of the situation.” After she had done so, in an almost breathless fashion. He sat down on the visitor's chair and said. “Lt. Schwartz, go with your team and investigate the alien hardware in that hole. I am assigning myself temporarily to this crew and take the conn. You are a very good officer and I am sure you would have mastered the situation without me, but tying up the best asset we have to get more answers would be foolish.” “Yes Sir, thank you, Sir.” She felt like a million pounds lighter and rushed to gather her equipment. Stahl changed seats and sat down in the command chair. ”While I wished for a different set of circumstances, I always wanted to do that.” Shaka sitting idle at the helm turned. “Sir?” He smiled. “Being part of your crew, Mr. Ndebele. Sadly it won’t be a permanent assignment but going with your Captain and this ship, stirring up trouble has an allure, old warhorses like I still dream about.” He straightened. “Mr. Neugruber, what is the current situation locally? I came ahead of the fleet and did not digest any details yet.” “Sir, with the death of the High Magistrate and the Secret Police chief, the Drak apparatus was without leadership and almost immediately collapsed. There are some riots and protests mostly directed against Drak leaders, but the rebel leader Ninety has been declared interim leader for the entire planet until the situation has been calmed down and elections can be held. His first official order was to curb violence against the Drak and remaining Karthanians. Then he addressed Karthania officially and declared Itheamh a free planet.” “I read Lt. Senhadjii’s evaluation of this Ninety and the footnotes in Erica’s report. He seems to be a real leader and might have what it takes to unite this world indeed.” Elfi turned.”Sir, he is speaking right now on local channels.” “Put it on the viewer, Ms.Petetis.” The Togar and former leader of the Instigators stood behind the same lectern, the High Magistrate had used when he was addressing the people. The Drak symbol was replaced by a colorful flag. He was flanked by two Ithe, a Karthanian and a Drak officer, still wearing the gray coat but no rank insignia. He spread his arms and said. ¨People of Iteamh. Ithe, Drak and every being that has called this place home either by being forced to come here or by choice. We are all Ithe today and race or origin are no longer dividing aspects. I am Togar and it is with great honor and not without a deep sense of modesty I am standing before you as leader appointed by you. While I will remain your leader until we have sorted things out, I won’t be your leader after that. We have been under the heel of leaders for too long and I believe our future needs administrators for the technical aspects of a society, it no longer needs leaders. There is a society beyond the heavens, mightier than the Togar and the Karthanians together, yet it has no leaders. It is governed by all its citizens. Anyone, big or small, rich or poor has the same voice and the same rights. Many of you know about the Union and some of you recall their visit only a few years back. They invited us to return with our application to join when we speak with one voice. The day has come, we do speak with one voice. I will not ask you to make this decision lightly, but it is I who recommend it. Our planet is in disarray, we have many sick and hungry. As free people alone we are at the mercy of the Karthanians who won’t like the events that transpired and may retaliate. We are too weak to defend ourselves against raids from Dai-Than or Togar. The Jooltar are not to be forgotten, they too love taking what is not theirs. A fleet of Union ships is approaching this region of space and with their help, we can be ourselves and free of external threads. So I ask you, all of you to weigh the alternatives and all the facts and make a decision, should we apply for membership, or do we face the future alone?” While other beings took to the lectern and started to voice their opinion, Stahl said.”She did it again.” Elfi responded.”Admiral, Sir you already know about the call ?” “What call?” “The USS Kilman of the forward scout group is requesting assistance handling approximately 14 million former slaves, crammed to the very limits in twenty-three Ore freighters, scrap transporters and a ragged fleet of other smaller craft. They have just reached unclaimed space and according to this came from the smelter moons of the star system Liprois.” --””-- ERICA The most amazing part seemed how easy it was to liberate the other two moons. It had taken us less than three days. Here on the third moon, the smallest one in terms of the size of the facilities we faced a dilemma. It was, according to Grtonner, the oldest one and had been a prison work colony, operating even while the First Engineer was still active. The defenses and the guards had fallen as easy as before, and there were enough transport vessels with enough space to take the freed slaves, but there was no one among the slaves that knew how to operate a spaceship. I also had the feeling that we did not have too much time before the Karthanians noticed all three moons in this system no longer responded or sent materials. Grtonner was confident we still had time, as the Karthanians did not have GalNet or a powerful military. Xon who helped to herd the last slaves aboard said.“I am able to operate one, Mao and Narth take another." Circuit said."I have linked the computronics of the other ships to this one. Narth has to jump one of us from ship to ship to get them space born. Once there they all will follow your leadership in close formation, but we can only accelerate as the slowest ship, the connection is not via GalCom and has very limited range." --“”-- Stahl was different than Erica. Everyone was in awe and deep respect of this living legend and everyone was eager to follow his orders, but the relaxed atmosphere that always prevailed when Erica was there, the feeling that the crew really was a big family was gone. This was not just some other officer, but the Eternal Warrior himself, and with him came his reputation. Crew members did not want to do their best because they loved and respected Captain Olafson, but they wanted to do it not to disappoint Stahl. It was a very minute difference and no outsider would have ever noticed, but someone with intimate knowledge of the crew, like Elfi, could. Technically and for all purposes, the Tigershark had also become the flagship of the enormous armada that was slowly lumbering through the sector. Elfi and the staff of the communications department were overwhelmed with the constant contact requests, a flood of reports and info blurbs. She actually missed Xon, who in short time had become an excellent communications officer. Thankfully she had SHIP and of course the rest of her staff. “This is the USS Caligula, requesting Admirals command code verification for deployment of Scout spear mission.” “Stand by, USS Caligula. Admiral Stahl is in a conference call with the USS Devastator and the First Fleet.” “Captain of the USS Yellow Star. We transmitting the requested survey results. A suitable system for forward fleet outpost found, can you verify.” "Please standby, the Admiral will comment on your report as soon as possible." "USS Pengar, permission to engage identified slave trader of the Mulwhur Trading Company." "If identification can be verified, disable contact and conduct boarding action." This had been going on ever since the Admiral had decided to take the Conn. and temporary command five days ago. She was told this was only a small percentage of the communications deluge that was directed to Stahl and filtered by the large Communications department of the Devi. In all this they had to prevent Stahl, shooting Fafnir who came angrily screeching to the bridge as Stahl took the command seat, explain to the Immortal what Fafnir was." The Immortal just finished his conference call, gave the Caligula new instructions and while doing it, evaluated a print out of the survey report and listening to at least four info bulletins at the same time and gave detailed instructions to the USS Pengar. Doing all this he still had time to drink coffee and look relaxed as someone relaxing on a cruise ship leisure deck. He closed the report and muted the multi-voice garble of the news bulletins, and smiled. “Sorry kids, I am not able to completely turn off Admiral’s business. Ms. Petetis, flag all communication requests with orange and reroute them to my staff. Accept only priority Blue requests for now.” “Yes, Sir.” “I was just informed your Captain, did not just free the slaves of one moon, but transports of a second have just been received. the freed slaves reported that she went on to the third and final one to do the same there. She and the ones she took along liberated almost 14 million slave laborers so far. Which included over nine thousand Union citizens and almost 14,000 Dai.” He made a pause. “That is perhaps the most heroic result of this ship's mission so far and also the most problematic.” Krabbel sitting with his new leg, idle at the Navigation console, as he had little to do while the ship was planetside, asked. “I don’t understand sir. I was under the impression Eri...I mean our captain did that with your blessing so to speak.” “Honestly we thought she goes, frees a handful of slaves and returns. The Karthanians maybe angry to lose a few slaves to what they believed were Iteamh rebels, but not bringing them home by the millions. Of course, sending your Captain anywhere is never turning out to be a simple affair.” He sighed. “Nine thousand Union citizens is not a small number and evidence that the Karthanians held them against their will. These nine thousand voices will be heard loud all across the Union. Their stories of forced labor, torture and misery will reach the Assembly and I have no doubt, this is will be considered a reason for war. Especially after the very recent address of former slaves." Elfi said a little agitated. “Is that not what they deserve? Purchasing Union citizens by such numbers is an act of war.” “Yes, beautiful princess it is indeed. You speak with the pride and force of a citizen and I will carry out the will of our society, but they call me the Eternal Warrior and I have seen war and all the misery that comes with it more than most. The Karthanians are a small power and will fall if we indeed decide to fight, but there are many societies involved. The Togar, the Jooltar, all the Oghr kingdoms. Of course, the Shiss and the Kermac will or perhaps must choose sides. Not to mention many hundred societies and species in this region and beyond. This could escalate to another galactic war.” He stood up. “I am confident we will prevail against all of them, but there is always a price and always consequences.” His smile this time did not reach his eyes as he said. “But we are the protectors of our Union and that means every single citizen, and no one shall feel safe and secure committing such acts as long as I stand. This is the very reason for this Armada, to put them all on notice. Friend and foe alike." He then gestured to the main viewer. “Any news from Lt. Schwartz?” “No Sir, she has not updated her last report from six hours ago. She was successful to locate some kind of control system and requested a portable energy generator about an hour ago.” “She will call us when she has an update. Mr. Neugruber any news on the Ithe situation?” “Yes Sir, the news of millions of freed Ithe coming back is resonating like thunder across all local news broadcasts. I also believe the Ithe will overwhelmingly ask for Union help and once they get it to send a delegation to Pluribus. I base this on computronic analysis of the local polling data.” Elfi interrupted. “I got Lt, Schwartz, she is calling right now.” “Put her on.” The angelic looking woman appeared on the main viewer and it was obvious she had good news. “Admiral Sir, Ensign Suit, Lt. Three-Four and I located the ancient yet very advanced controls about six hours ago and we identified it as Pree technology. It is indeed a trans-spatial gateway of sorts. We have not figured out how it works, although we have a working theory that it utilizes space-time symmetry not completely different than the...” “Ms.Schwartz, I am sure this is groundbreaking science and I will read your findings in detail, but are there any other news?” “Oh, of course, I am sorry Sir. We just think we might be able to create our own gateways in maybe fifty years or so.” The containment suit with Lt. Three-Four inside stepped next to Shea. “Sir, we decoded the instruction language of the alien gate generator system. We also have the records of all its previous transmission. There are only two such transmissions recorded recently. One receiving and one sending.” Shea was highly excited.“We think we can reopen it to the last coordinates. Maybe that is where Har-Hi is.” Three-Four said.“I am volunteering to go through. If there is another of these Energy entities, I am able to defeat it easily.” --“”-- Nexus Har-Hi had never felt that miserable in his life, he had three-degree burns in his face. He was hungry but the lack of water and the dry air had dehydrated him to a point where he didn’t care about the pain of the burns. If he was correct he had been here for at least four or five standard days. He had stripped the dead knight of much of his armor and had put parts of it on. Inside his own armor, he had only worn the skin tight flex armor base and the layer of Semi-Liquid Matrix Emulsion, called S.L.I.M.E. Without the suit systems, the Slime had reverted to a puddle of blue liquid and the FAB was nothing that could keep him warm. The alien's armor did not fit him completely, especially the boots and the gauntlets were too big. It had taken him quite a while to figure out how to take it off from the dead man, who was still lying where he had slain him with much of his head gone. From the remnants of his own suit, he had detached the Comm unit and set it to emit a Union Emergency beacon signal. He had no hope it would ever make contact with anyone, but its energy cell would work for a few thousand years, and maybe they would find his remains eventually. He could not even go back into the temple like cave as the entrance was covered by tons of rubble. There was nothing to do but wait for death. In all this, he was quite proud of his victory over this pompous self-proclaimed god slayer. He silently laughed, if this clown was able to slay gods, the gods were not all that scary or perhaps that knight never faced a real one. His thoughts drifted back to the time he met Eric, who now was Erica and not only his captain but his best friend. He silently apologized for not being able to safe Shea or complete the mission. Even closing his eyelids was painful but once he had them closed he felt a strange calmness come over him and he somehow knew he would not open them again. He dreamt hearing a mechanical inhuman voice that was strangely familiar. "Lt. Hi, thank the Everlight we have found you!" --""-- Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson